Hearst Pictures
Background: Hearst Pictures is a 1990 American Entertainment company founded in 1990, United States of America by Hearst Communications and Alvin Hung. It was headquartered in New York City, New York, United States. 1st Logo (February 2, 1990 - September 29, 2006) Nicknames: "The Alvin Hung's Hearst", "The Steel of Alvin Hung's Hearst" Logo: On a black background, Alvin Hung gets his company named Hearst Pictures unvanished in 3 seconds. we see Hearst Pictures in Blue Gill Sans Ultra Bold font and it vanishes in 7 seconds. Variants: *They Call it "HEARST PICTURES Presents" on Samuel Goldwyn and Hearst Library. *They Call it "From HEARST PICTURES" on Samuel Goldwyn and Hearst Library. *They Call it "HEARST PICTURES" on Samuel Goldwyn and Hearst Library. Closing Logos: *but the text reads as either: "DISTRIBUTED BY HEARST PICTURES", "PRODUCED AND RELEASED BY HEARST PICTURES", "RELEASED BY HEARST PICTURES" and "PRODUCED BY HEARST PICTURES". *but the text reads as either: "DISTRIBUTED, PRODUCED AND RELEASED BY HEARST PICTURES". FX/SFX: The normal variants have the wings slide and the text zoom. The "Hearst Broadcasting" variant has the eagle zoom in, the name slide up, and the "Produced IAW" text fade in. None for the still variant. Music/Sounds: Four synthesized dramatic-yet-simple ascending tones, and then a synth version of the 1990 Viacom theme music, also known as the "Wigga-Wigga" music. The actual "wigga-wigga" sounds and the famed voice-over are all absent. Kettledrums are heard as "PICTURES" zooms in. None for the closing variant. None or the closing theme of the show, but, on some King Features distributed films, thanks to sloppy editing, the 1981 King Features Entertainment "Crown Trail" music plays over this logo, and the animation plays much slower and choppier in a poor attempt to make the music blend in better. Availability: Uncommon. Appears on a few TV movies from time to time. It also might appear on some Samuel Goldwyn Library. Embassy Home Entertainment has It. 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment has It. Editor's Note: The logo has some rather rough animation, as the sliding seems to move like construction paper. 2nd Logo (February 2, 1990 - December 25, 2013 ) Nicknames: "The Alvin Hung's Hearst II", "The Steel of Alvin Hung's Hearst II" Logo: On a black background, Alvin Hung gets his company named Hearst Pictures unvanished in 3 seconds. we see Hearst Pictures in Blue Gill Sans Ultra Bold font and it vanishes in 7 seconds. Variants: *They Call it "HEARST PICTURES Presents" on Samuel Goldwyn Hearst Library. *They Call it "From HEARST PICTURES" on Samuel Goldwyn Hearst Library. *They Call it "HEARST PICTURES" on Samuel Goldwyn and Hearst Library. Closing Logos: *Same as the 1st logo until 2013. *but the text reads as either: "A HEARST PICTURES PRESENTATION" until 2013. FX/SFX: The normal variants have the wings slide and the text zoom. The "Hearst Broadcasting" variant has the eagle zoom in, the name slide up, and the "Produced IAW" text fade in. None for the still variant. Music/Sounds: Four synthesized dramatic-yet-simple ascending tones, and then a synth version of the 1990 Viacom theme music, also known as the "Wigga-Wigga" music. The actual "wigga-wigga" sounds and the famed voice-over are all absent. Kettledrums are heard as "PICTURES" zooms in. None for the closing variant. None or the closing theme of the show, but, on some King Features distributed films, thanks to sloppy editing, the 1981 King Features Entertainment "Crown Trail" music plays over this logo, and the animation plays much slower and choppier in a poor attempt to make the music blend in better. Availability: Same as the 1st Logo. It also might appear on some Samuel Goldwyn Library. 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment has It. It appears on Go!Animate: The Movie. Editor's Note: The logo has some rather rough animation, as the sliding seems to move like construction paper. Category:Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Production Logos Category:Defunct Category:Hearst Corporation